


The QUESTION?

by Kurohimex105



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohimex105/pseuds/Kurohimex105
Summary: Okay so if you've seen the anime or read the manga you'll know that Nezumi rescued Shion from been taken to the correction facility. Of course when he does he Shion discovers that Nezumi has been watching over him. This in turn leads to the question"It's not like you've seen naked!" Shion remarks however Nezumi never answers that question. So has he seen Shion naked and what does he think of Shion now.Will Shion finally get the answer to this big question and what will he do when he learns the answer?
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 15





	The QUESTION?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is story I originally posted on fanfiction net some years ago......god how long has it been I know it's been over 7 or 8 years so far I think. Any way I decided to repost this story up here although I have made some changes here and there and given some back ground info.
> 
> On fanfiction net I only posted 2 chapters and left in unfinished so I may make it just 2 or 3 chapters it depends how much I add to the next chapter. Well if any of you have read this story of mine on fanfiction net under the same name I hope you like the changes I've made. 
> 
> To be honest I'm unsure if I've improved it or not so you guys can be the judge.

A month had passed since Shion had been rescued by the young man called Nezumi. He knew that if it wasn't for him he would have been imprisoned in the correctional facility or worse he may have been killed. Either way Shion was grateful for the rescue however he couldn't help but wonder if the only reason why Nezumi had even bothered to save him was to pay back a debt from 4 years ago.

**_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ **

**_ 4 years prior _ **

Shion was only 12 years of age when he met the boy known as Nezumi and it was through this meeting that his life changed completely. It was on a particularly stormy night , the wind howled as torrents of rain poured down from the heavens above. The Moondrop moaned as it's sorrowful cries echoed throughout the city of NO.6 .

As the storm grew increasingly worse Shion couldn't resist the urge to standout side on the balcony and scream with all his might. For some reason doing this calmed him down, he could forget that he was in this city and imagine he was somewhere else. He couldn't place it but for whatever reason this Utpoia of a city had always felt off to him. Shion looked at the heavens for moment before turning around and walking back inside.

However Shion had left his window open , seeing this Nezumi took his chances as he sort out a refuge from his pursuers. The boy was bruised, tired and bleeding at first when he saw Shion he grabbed said boy by his throat fearing that he may have been found out. But unlike most people Shion reacted very differently towards the injured boy.

Shion was mesmerised by the boys silver gray eyes, he'd never seen eyes that colour before. Plus he found the boy to be quite interesting to say the least. He didn't know what this feeling was all he knew was that he wanted to help this boy in any way possible.

Shion found himself pinned against a wall as he gazed into piercing gray eyes.

 _"Don't move or I'll kill you!"_ The boy spoke in a cold voice as he stared at the other boy before him

 _"I.......I..can......Help....you.....wi.....with.....the bleeding an all"_ Shion managed to rasp out as the boy loosened his grip around his neck.

Suddenly there was on voice on the rooms intercom, voice in question happened be that of Shion's mother.

 _"Shion .....sweetie did you leave your window open again?"_ The woman asked

Both boys looked at each other for moment until Shion used I.D bracelet on the intercom to answer her call.

 _"Oh...yeah...I did....I wanted to get some fresh air"_ It wasn't exactly a lie but he wasn't going to tell her the truth. The a boy had entered their home and that he was going to help him. If his mum found out she'd probably call the authorities and who knows what could happen to boy standing before him.

_".....You shouldn't do that honey not when there's a storm outside......any way dinners ready"_

_"Oh ok......urm is it ok if have my dinner in my room I have a lot of work to do for school?"_ This way he could get some food for the other boy without his mother being suspicious as to why he wanted to eat in his room

_"Oh...my.......it seems they do work you kids hard at school ok then that's fine."_

_"Thanks mum"_ Shion said as he sighed in relief

Whilst this had been going on the other boy had relaxed his hold on the other to point where he was now standing in front of the boy looking confused. He couldn't believe that someone from this accursed city was actually going to help him. Lady luck must have been smiling down on him when he decided to take a chance and enter this house.

After speaking with his mother Shion took the other boy to another room. There he set about cleaning the boys wound and stitching him up. Whilst Shion tendered to the boy he came to learn that the boys name was Nezumi meaning Rat. Of course Shion wasn't convinced that this was the boys actual name. However he wasn't going to push the subject even if he did want to know what his real name was.

Once Shion had finished tending to the boys wound he lead up to where his bed was.

 _"You can go and rest up on the bed, I'll go and get you something to eat and drink ok. Oh and here you can have this"_ Shion handed over a purple knitted jumper. The jumper had been a birthday present from his best friend Safu. He didn't really care for it to be honest, it's not that he hated the jumper. It had to do with the colour more than anything. Sure his name may have come from a wild flower which was the colour purple. But purple wasn't exactly his favourite colour however since he values his friendship with Safu he told her that he liked it.

 _"Urgh....thanks I guess"_ Nezumi was stunned to say the least as he watched the boy leave the room.

It was quite unexpected, here he was an escape from the higher ups of No.6 in the home of a civilian a member of No.6 the so called Utopian city. If only the people of this city knew the god awful truth about the cities dirty little secrets. Still even if they did know Nezumi bet that they wouldn't care as long as they got to live out their perfect little lives even if it meant that others died in the process.

It wasn't long before Shion had returned to the room carrying a tray with had two cups of hot chocolate, 2 pieces of cherry pie and a bowl of stew. The stew was for Nezumi, Shion was content with just eating the piece of pie and drinking his hot chocolate.

After their meal the boys talked and even though they did get into a little scuffle in the end the boys fell onto the bed laughing. Neither of them could describe the feeling which they both felt , somehow it just felt right being in each other's presence. It was 4am when Nezumi awoke the boy sat up as he gazed at the sleeping form of the boy next him. It was time for him to leave, he wished he could say goodbye properly but he also knew that if he stayed any longer then he would only cause more trouble for the boy. With a sigh Nezumi bent down and stroked the boys cheek fondly as he placed a kiss on those soft sweet lips.

 _"Farewell my sweet prince.....till we meet again"_ Nezumi whispered before slipping out of the room by opening up the window and leaving Shion behind sound asleep.

By the next morning the boy known as Nezumi was gone leaving behind Shion who's life he changed forever. Because of what Shion did he was stripped of his privileges and he and his mother had to move to different part of the city. Still if Shion had to be honest with himself he really didn't care. All he could think about was the boy known as Nezumi as he wondered if he was ok. Shion had no regrets about what he had done and if he had the chance to go back in time he knew he'd do it all over again.

**_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ **

**_ Present: _ **

Since the rescue Shion has been living with Nezumi on the out skirts of what one would call a slum town. The buildings where more like old run down shacks. They had been constructed by the illegal immigrants along with others who had come to No.6 hoping to be accepted into the great city. However by the looks of things the people who had now made this their home had been waiting for what appeared to be years. In the slums there was no law, no one to help you if you got mugged or beaten up. There was no one who would morn the dead, hell if someone died there body was picked clean as those around took anything and everything.

Shion was just thankful that he didn't have to live in the slum town. No the place which he now called home was a small yet quaint room which was situated underground. At one time there must have been some type of building above like a school or a university considering the mountain of books which were stacked in some of the other rooms.

At least he could go and wash up and take a shower or bath since there was a wash room. At the end of the stone corridor lead to wash room where there was a large bath and places to sit and wash your body. There were also some shower cubicles too. There were other rooms which had various things in them, one had nothing but old pictures and statues in it among other things.

But the room in which he and Nezumi shared had a single bed, a beaten up old sofa, a small coffee table. There was a desk in the corner by the door plus there was a small stove which they could cook meals on. And course there were the bookcases which had all sorts of books stacked up in odd angles.

So here he was in his new life, on some days he worked at Inukai's where he wash and groom the dogs. But on days when he wasn't working for Inukai he spent his time tidying up the mess which were the bookcase's. Not only were the bookcase's dusty so were the books. The silver haired teen wondered just how long these books had been here untouched by the hands of mans.

Today happened to be his day off work so the silver haired teen decided to tidy up the bookcase's. Seeing all of the books in disarray and covered in dust had been annoying the boy. He didn't want to admit but he was kind of a neat freak, he liked to keep everything neat and tidy.

 _"........HUGH............."_ With a heavy sigh the silver haired teen place a book back onto the shelf in the bookcase.

Something had been weighing on the young man's mind and it wasn't because his appearance had changed. Even though his hair was now a silver white colour and his eyes were ruby red. Or that he now had a snake like scar which wrapped around his entire body like snake which coils around its prey. No this had something to do with a certain grey eyed individual. Or to be more precise it was what this individual had said to the silver haired teen.

A question had been plaguing the young teen and it was something he really wanted to know the answer to.

It all started when Nezumi had rescued the other boy and they were making their escape in car which Nezumi had conveniently high-jacked. While the two of them were sat in the car Nezumi had made a comment about shion being too shy to show his naked body to a lover. And of course Shion just had to shout out a retort.

 _"Well it's not like you've seen me naked!"_ Shion sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed

 _"And what if I have!"_ Nezumi replied with a smirk on his face.

At the time Shion had been too shocked by shocked by the others answer, however he never got a chance to find out the real answer. Since they had other matters to deal with at the time namely escaping with their lives in tacked.

However now that they were safe and away danger the question had been niggling at the silver haired teen.

 _"_ _I wonder if Nezumi really has seen me naked?"_ Shion asked himself as he put a book back in its place on the shelf.

He then turned his head to and looked at the little white rat which had been perched on his shoulder all this time. He'd given it the name Hamlet to the rat.

 _"_ _What do you think Hamlet?"_ Shion asked the rat as he patted it's head, the rat just squeaked out a reply as it hopped onto the bookshelf and stared at the young man.

Shion just smiled as he continued cleaning the bookcases and sorting out the books. After 2 hours had passed Shion decided to take a break, so he went over to the stove to make some coffee if could call it coffee. The dark liquid swirled around in the cup as Shion went and sat down on the old tattered sofa. Shion sighed as he lent back into the sofa, the ever elusive question was running around in his head.

_Had Nezumi seen him naked?_

_If so what did he think?_

_How would Nezumi react if he saw me naked now?_

Shion's appearance had changed somewhat since the time he was a kid up the time he'd been rescued by the gray eyed stoic young man known as Nezumi. Due to the effects of the parasitic bee larvae Shion now had ruby red eyes, his hair was a silver white and scar wrapped around his body like a snake coiling around its prey. Shion wondered what Nezumi thought about his new look since it was such a drastic change. These questions had been tormenting the young teen for awhile. He'd wanted to asked the other boy about it but for some reason he would always lose his nerve. Was it fear? maybe so after all there was something else which had been tormenting the poor boy.

As far as he knew he was the only who had survived from being infected by the parasitic bee's. However since then he'd felt different like there was another presence within him and this presence had a dark side. Sometimes it felt like this presence would take over at any given moment. And it happened whenever someone threatened or bad mouthed Nezumi. It was like he would do anything for him even if it meant taking the life of another and it wouldn't matter to him at all.

Shion couldn't help but feel nervous and somewhat afraid of this other presence within him. Ever since he lashed out at a man called Rikiga and tried to kill him. The man in question had been an old friend of Shion's mother and Nezumi had taken Shion there to see him and to get some information about No.6 and the parasitic bee's. Unfortunately the man had made the mistake of bad mouthing Nezumi suggesting that he whore himself out this in turn enraged the silver haired teen. It took Nezumi to drag him off the man otherwise Rikiga would have surely been choked to death.

The problem was that Shion didn't know why he'd gotten so angry just that it really hurt him to hear the other man say those things about the gray eyed man. Nezumi was special to him and he wouldn't let anyone say or do anything bad to the person he cared about.

If only Nezumi knew of the darkness which lurks within me I wonder what he'd say? Would he still look at me? could he ever care or love someone like me? These questions swirled around and around in Shion's head and it was these very questions that Shion feared the most. For what he feared most of all was the thought of Nezumi hating him, of turning his back on him and casting him to the side.

**_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ **

The door to the quaint little room slowly creaked open as Nezumi entered the room. Before Nezumi had the chance to utter a single word the sleeping form of Shion caught his eye. There on the old tatty sofa was Shion who had somehow fallen asleep sat up whilst still holding his cup of coffee.

It wasn't too long ago that Nezumi lived here in this small room all by himself. There was no one to greet him when he came home nor was there anyone to see him off as he started his new day. However since Shion had started living with him he'd gotten used to hearing the words: Welcome home and Have a good day from the silver haired young man. In truth whenever he heard those words his heart skipped a beat, it felt right somehow.

With a sigh Nezumi hung up his jacket and walked over to where Shion was sat. He slowly and very carefully took hold of the coffee mug and took it out of the others hands and placed it on the table.

 _"Man.......how can you sleep like that?"_ Nezumi stared at the sleeping form of the other and smiled

Nezumi bent down as he hovered over the sleeping form of Shion. He lovingly brushed away some strands of hair from the others eyes. He then gently caressed the young man's left cheek where the scar first appeared. The scar looked like a pink snake which had wrapped its coils around the silver haired young man. Nezumi had fallen for Shion all those years ago and even though his appearance had changed he loved him even more. He loved Shion's new look from his silver hair which looked like starlight to the scar like snake to the ruby red eyes which seemed to glisten and shine.

 _"You look so adorable when you sleep.......sweet dreams my precious prince"_ Nezumi whispered as he placed a kiss on those soft petal like lips. Yet again Shion had been asleep blissfully unaware that his first and second kisses had been captured.

****

**Author's Note:**

> I left some things out because I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't read or seen the anime. But I hope you all like what I've done so far, please feel to leave comments. Nice ones I hope


End file.
